Le journal de Mary Jane
by Histerik2Spidey
Summary: Nouvelle version du Spider-man de Sam Raimi, à travers le yeux de Mary-Jane..
1. Début du journal

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**15 avril**

**Nom **: Watson

**Prénom** : Mary-Jane

**Age** : 17 ans

**Taille** : 1m70

**Cheveux** : roux

**Yeux **: verts

**Pourquoi commencer ce journal intime ? **: En fait, je reviens de chez le coiffeur, où j'ai lu un un article dans un des magazines qui y trainaient (c'est de là que vue vient ce questionnaire débile!) sur le journal "intime" qui permettrait aux jeunes comme moi de se confier sur papier. Et justement, depuis quelques temps, rien ne va plus autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à me confier. Ni à mes amis, encore moins à ma famille. Alors pourquoi commencer ce journal ? Pourquoi pas ?


	2. 15 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**15 avril (suite)  
**

Cher journal,

Trop gnangnan ces deux mots! Pourtant, dans tous les films, les jeunes filles commencent toujours par écrire "cher journal" dans leur journal, et cela me paraît moins niais.

Bref, ça ne sert à rien que je m'attarde là-dessus! En relisant le questionnaire à la page précédente, sensé présenter "qui je suis", je trouve la réponse très mince. Alors je vais me présenter à ma manière.

...

C'est dur en fait! Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer! Je vais faire simple : par le début.

Je suis née et vis à NYC. Mon père, Philip, est écrivain, et ma mère Madeleine, en plus des petits boulots, s'occupait de la maison, de ma grande sœur, et de moi. J'emploie l'imparfait, parce que ma sœur Gaby ne vit plus à la maison maintenant.

Je vis dans le Queens depuis que j'ai 6 ans et je ne demande qu'une chose : quitter cet endroit pourri pour vivre dans la Ville!

Je suis en dernière année au Lycée de Forrest Hill. Je dois dire que j'y suis plutôt populaire... et ça me ravit! Tout le monde me connaît. Et en plus, je fais parti du groupe le plus branché du lycée. J'aime passer du temps avec le groupe! J'étouffe tellement ici... Et puis... je crois que Flash Thompson m'a remarquée! Lui, c'est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Alors si je sors avec lui...

Bon, il ne faut pas que je m'emporte. Je ne suis encore sortie avec personne. Avec une soeur qui faisait tout mieux que moi, je passais inaperçue, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... :)

Une dernière chose (et après je file), une chose important même : mon plus grand rêve serait de devenir comédienne de théâtre à Broadway! Ce serait si fantastique! Plus que quelques mois au lycée, et à moi le succès!


	3. 16 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**16 avril - 20h05  
**

Je n'en peux plus de ces incessantes disputes entre papa et maman! Avant, Gaby était là, on les supportait toutes les deux! Maintenant qu'elle est partie avec son Jimmy, je me retrouve toute seule! Les pâtes de ce soir étaient trop ou pas assez cuites, papa a fait la remarque, maman s'est énervée. Ils en sont venus à se crier toutes sortes d'abominations. Quand maman a commencé à lui jeter la casserole, j'ai décidé de monter.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je suis tombée sur cette famille ? Avant, je priais Dieu pour que mes parents restent ensemble. Mais les disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et surtout de plus en plus violentes... J'en suis à me demander si je ne vais pas prier Dieu pour qu'ils se séparent...

Ca sonne en bas. Parfait! Cela va calmer mes parents! Je descends voir, et je reviens!

**20h45**

C'était Mme Parker, une voisine. Peter, son neveu, vit avec elle et son mari. Il est aussi à Forrest Hill, dans ma classe je crois.

Je ne sais pas si sa visite était programmée ou provoquée par les bruits de vaisselle cassée, en tout cas, je la remercie de tout cœur d'avoir stoppé la dispute. Du coup, papa est parti rejoindre ses "potes" (ou plutôt boire avec ?). Je suis restée parler avec maman et Mme Parker, et j'en ai appris des choses ! Tout d'abord, que ma tante Anna adorée vient pour une semaine, et ce, à partir de demain! COOL! Maman aurait pu m'avertir plu tôt! J'aime Anna! Elle est une des seules (la seule en vérité) à m'écouter et à me comprendre!

Et la deuxième chose que j'ai apprise est : CE QUE MAMAN PEUT ÊTRE #### (pour rester polie). Elle sort, l'air de rien, comme ça, sur le ton de la conversation, que ma sœur Gaby est enceinte... de 3 mois! J'aurais bien aimé le savoir! Bien sûr, j'ai feint de le savoir devant Mme Parker, pour lui faire croire que ma famille avait encore un semblant d'esprit familiale. Surtout que Mme Parker et son mari sont exemplaires dans ce domaine : mariés depuis plus de quarante ans, jamais de disputes, toujours heureux malgré les problèmes, et ils élèvent Peter comme leur propre fils. Parfois, j'envie May Parker.

Papa est rentré et ne va pas tarder à monter! J'éteins tout !


	4. 17 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**17 avril - 01h00  
**

Tante Anna est arrivée ce soir! Je l'ai aidée à faire sa chambre, et à défaire sa valise. On a papoté comme de vielles grand-mères jusqu'à maintenant. Demain soir, elle m'emmène voir une pièce... à Broadway! Et on fera plein de shopping sur la Veme avenue (shopping avec les yeux...TROP CHER...)

Bon allez, au dodo!


	5. 18 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**18 avril - 00h35  
**

J'adore Broadway! Depuis toujours, tante Anna m'y emmène une fois par an, et depuis toujours, je m'imagine sur le devant de la scène. Je donne la réplique aux autres acteurs, tout le public est en admiration devant mon talent!

Bon, j'arrête mes rêveries!

J'allais oublié! Durant notre virée shopping, tante Anna m'a offert une robe! "Tu deviens une femme" m'a-t-elle dit. "Ce sera pour tes premières fêtes et réceptions". Je ne la remercierai jamais assez! C'est une robe à bretelles, qui s'arrête juste au dessus du genou, d'un vert prairie ou pomme (je n'arrive pas à savoir). En tout cas, je l'adore! J'espère que la prochaine occasion sera pour bientôt...

Demain, tante Anna va prendre le thé chez Mme Parker. Allez savoir pourquoi, ma tante copine plus avec ma voisine qu'avec son propre frère! Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner, que je faisait presque parti de leur cercle avec mes 17 ans et 5 mois (elle n'arrête pas de me rappeler que je vais bientôt avoir 18 ans, comme si je ne le savais pas).

J'essaye une dernière fois la robe, et je me couche, promis!


	6. 19 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**19 avril - 18h00**

Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!

Je vais commencer par le début.

Tout d'abord, avec tante Anna, je suis allée chez May Parker. Nous n'y sommes finalement restées qu'une demi-heure, parce que M. Parker et Peter allaient revenir pour enlever la tapisserie de leur cuisine (May veut la repeindre en vert).

Puis je suis rentrée à la maison et là, un lettre pour moi m'attendait. Que dis-je? Une lettre ? Non, une INVITATION!

_Salut MJ, c'est Flash. Moi et quelques potes, on organise une soirée chez moi le samedi 26 avril. Ca commencera vers 21h. _

_J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi pour mettre l'ambiance. _

_Au fait, sois discrète à propos de tout ça, because parents pas au courant._

_Flash_

Oh mon Dieu! C'est vraiment trop cool parce que :

1- Je vais à une soirée populaire

2- Flash le plus populaire m'invite en personne

3- Je vais pouvoir mettre ma rooobe!

J - 5 !


	7. 24 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**24 avril - 18h45**

Tante Anna vient de partir. Devant maman, et avec un clin d'œil, elle m'a fait promettre d'utiliser la robe qu'elle m'avait achetée. L'invitation de Flash précisait d'être discret, alors j'ai tout raconté à ma tante. Je lui fait confiance pour cela.

Et elle est repartie à Seattle. Elle va beaucoup me manquer. Je lui écrirais une lettre pour lui décrire toute la soirée. En pl

Oh mon Dieu! Flash vient de m'appeler. Il voulait s'assurer de ma présence à sa soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de lui plaire. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il appelée ?

Maman et papa recommencent à se disputer. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier, le temps que la dispute passe.

J - 2 ! **  
**


	8. 26 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**26 avril - 18h30**

Jour J! C'est ce soir!

Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un prétexte pour pouvoir sortir ce soir. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mentir à maman. Je voulais lui dire que j'irai au ciné en ville avec une copine. Je suis donc arrivée hier, dans la cuisine, et maman était à sa troisième bière. J'ai commencé à lui parler d'une éventuelle sortie ce soir, et elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite :

"Ecoute MJ, t'es presque majeure, et pas obligée de me dire si tu sors ou pas. Fais ce que tu veux et laisse-moi tranquille. Passe-moi deux autres canettes avant de sortir."

C'est pas vraiment ce qu'une mère est sensé dire à sa fille, non? Je sais que maman n'est pas parfaite, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime.

En tout cas c'est cool ça, non ? Je peux sortir quand je veux maintenant!

Bon, plus que trois heures avant la soirée. Je vais prendre une douche puis me pomponner!

Ca va être génial!


	9. 27 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**27 avril - 02h30**

C'était GE-NIAL!

Pourtant, le début craignait! Tout le monde s'était précipité sur le buffet (l'alcool en fait!), et du coup, il y avait plein de petits groupes éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison. Et moi, je suis arrivée en retard à la fête, à cause de cet homme qui me sert de père.

Juste avant de partir, il m'a aperçue avec ma robe, toute pomponnée. Je crois qu'il avait bu aussi. En tout cas, il m'a insulté de tous les noms. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus que d'habitude... En fait si, un mot de plus qui a gâché le début de la soirée. Il m'a comparé à une salope! J'ai pleuré et pleuré le temps d'aller chez Flash. Arrivée devant chez lui, mon mascara avait coulé, mes yeux étaient rouges et je ne faisait que reniflé. J'ai du attendre une bonne heure avant d'être à nouveau présentable. Au moins, en sonnant chez lui, rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner que j'avais pleuré.

J'ai salué Flash, et puis j'ai dansé, dansé toute la soirée!

Pour oublier papa et sa remarque.

Maman et ses bières.

Moi, et ma vie pourrie.

Oui, j'ai dansé, et tout le monde m'a regardée. Tous les garçons faisaient attention à moi! A la fin de la soirée, Flash est venu me voir. Il m'a assuré qu'à ce rythme là, je deviendrais bientôt plus populaire que lui. Puis il m'a avoué qu'il me trouvait très belle ce soir. Puis il m'a embrassée...

Flash Thompson, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée m'a embrassée, moi!

**21h30**

Flash ne m'a toujours pas appelée. Il signifiait quoi pour lui, ce baiser? Rien?

Je ne suis pas si pressée d'aller en cours, finalement...


	10. 28 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**28 avril - 18h00**

Ce n'est plus Mary-Jane, simple banlieusarde du Queens qui écrit ici. Non, c'est la nouvelle MJ, qui est désormais la fille la plus populaire de Forrest Hills! Et je sors avec l'élève le plus cool du lycée!

Eh oui! Je sors avec Flash. Il ne m'avait pas appelée, c'est vrai. A un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il avait oublié le fait qu'on s'était embrassé (tout le monde avait plus ou moins bu ce soir là). Bref, au lycée, il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, et m'a assuré qu'on deviendrait le couple le plus cool de Forrest Hills, et que nous le monde nous envierait!

Tu vois, papa, que je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie, et que je peux être parfaitement heureuse!


	11. 29 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**29 avril - 23h00**

Le lycée s'est habitué au nouveau couple que moi et Flash formons. Je suis entourée de sa bande de copains, tous très populaires. Les pompom girls m'ont même proposé de les rejoindre (j'ai décliné l'offre de ces hypocrites héhé).

Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière sortie scolaire avant les examens. Destination : Université de NYC! En gros, c'était pour nous parler des essais génétiques pratiqués sur divers animaux, au sein même de l'Université. Il y avait des araignées, calamars, caméléons et lézards géants. C'était fun!

Je dois avouer une chose : c'est vrai que je suis contente de sortir avec Flash, mais certains de ses agissements m'énervent. Il est plutôt arrogant. D'accord, il est populaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rabaisser les autres. Par exemple, depuis le début du lycée, il s'acharne sur Peter Parker (et lui se laisse faire). J'ai essayé de le défendre ce matin, dans le bus, et Flash s'est moqué de ma "sainteté". Il cherche toujours à aller plus loin aussi, quand on s'embrasse...

Je crois que Harry Osborn (fils de l'éminent industriel Norman Osborn) a essayé de me draguer aujourd'hui... "Tu savais que ce microscope est le plus perfectionné de toute la côte Est?", "Certaines araignées changent de couleur en fonction de leur environnement, c'est un réflexe défensif." C'était mignon, je dois l'avouer!

Bon, je dois y aller!

PS: j'allais oublier de le dire! Je vais me retrouver en photo dans le journal de l'école! Peter m'a prise en photo lors de la visite. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très bien sur le chemin du retour...


	12. 30 avril

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**30 avril - 17h30**

Il s'est passé un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. Plusieurs, même. Et toutes concernaient Peter Parker, mon voisin, qui est d'habitude si transparent!

Ca s'est passé au self, ce midi. J'ai failli tomber en marchant sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Peter m'a rattrapée, moi et mon plateau (et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus!). J'ai essayé d'être sympa et de lui faire la conversation, mais timide comme il est, il n'a pas réussi à articuler un seul mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je déjeunais à une autre table, avec la bande, un plateau repas a atterri en plein sur Flash! Et cela venait de Peter! (J'ai encore du mal à croire que cela ait pu être volontaire de sa part!). Bref... Flash a une fois de plus voulu déclencher une bagarre avec lui, et là... surprise! Peter l'a mis au tapis (lit-té-ra-le-ment !) avant de s'enfuir!

C'est fou, non? Il a du prendre des cours de karaté, ou quelque chose du genre, pour se venger de Flash.

**00h00**

Papa vient encore de m'engueuler. Je suis rentrée tard, oui, et alors? Je fêtais l'anniversaire de mon petit ami!

"Petit ami..." a t-il répété. "Tu crois qu'il est avec toi parce qu'il t'aime, hein ?"

Flash avait reçu une décapotable de la part de ses parents. On a fait le tour de la Ville avec! Ce que NYC peut être magnifique la nuit... et Broadway... so magic!

Bon, faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, je ne tiens plus debout!

**01h45**

J'ai oublié de parler de quelque chose d'autre. Non, en fait, je n'ai pas oublié. C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu en parler parce que... parce que je sais pas!

Tout à l'heure, avant que Flash ne vienne me chercher avec sa nouvelle voiture, papa et maman se disputaient encore, à cause des bières cette fois-ci. Je suis sortie pleurer dans l'arrière cour. Au même moment, Peter sortait les poubelles. On s'est mis à parler, simplement, de l'état de Flash après la fameuse bagarre, tout d'abord, puis de ce qu'on ferait plus tard. Il avait l'air tellement... compréhensif. Tellement à l'écoute.

Je lui ai raconté mon rêve d'actrice, chose que seule tante Anna connaît... Et il m'a encouragé dans cette voie! "Tu vas illuminer Broadway" m'a t-il dit. Ca m'a troublée. Aucune personne n'avait prononcé ces paroles pour moi! Je viens de m'apercevoir que Peter est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il est plus grand que ce que je croyais.

Puis Flash est venu me chercher.


	13. 1er mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**1er mai - 19h45**

J'en ai marre! Papa n'arrête pas de me traiter de traînée à longueur de journée! Il insinue sans cesse que je ne suis avec Flash que pour une seule raison (on devine laquelle, s'il utilise le mot trainée!). Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure, comme je suis exactement en train de le faire, quand je reste seule dans ma chambre?

Josh sonne à la porte. Il vient me chercher pour l'anniversaire de Liz.

Allez MJ, retrouve ce sourire qui fait rêver tous les garçons!

**23h00**

Tu verras, papa, Flash me rendra heureuse! Avec lui, tout le monde me connaît et m'admire! Toi, tu ne fais que me rabaisser!

Je suis heureuse avec lui ! HEUREUSE !


	14. 2 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**2 mai - 00h30**

Mme Parker a débarqué chez nous vers 23h00. Elle était dans des états pas possibles. Elle était inquiète parce que son mari, qui était parti en Ville vers 21h30 pour aller chercher Peter, n'était toujours pas revenu. Maman a essayé de la rassurer, tant bien que mal. Elle lui a même fait du thé! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de rassurer May Parker, elle qui est tellement mère poule! L'opposé de maman, en fait!

C'est vrai qu'en ville, il y a pas mal de circulation, à cause des travaux à la sortie du Queens. Papa s'était fait prendre dedans, moi aussi, tout à l'heure, en revenant de la fête chez Liz. Et puis on lui a assuré que Peter n'avait pas du voir le temps passé, qu'il en aurait oublié l'heure, et que donc M. Parker aurait du trouver une place avant d'aller le chercher lui-même à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque...

Maman est partie la raccompagner chez elle un peu avant minuit, et lui a fait promettre d'appeler si Peter et son mari n'étaient toujours pas rentrés à 02h00. Je pense que d'ici là, ils seront rentrés quand même!

Je me couche trop tard en ce moment, faut que j'arrête!

**17h00**

Mon Dieu, c'est affreux! M. Parker est mort!

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui. Peter n'était pas en cours. J'ai essayé de me raisonner toute la journée, me disant qu'il avait du attraper froid hier, en revenant de la Ville si tard, et que sa tante avait sûrement du insister pour qu'il reste bien au chaud à la maison. D'un autre coté, je ne crois pas qu'il ait loupé un seul jour de cours.

Je suis revenue il y a une demi-heure. Une voiture de police était postée devant la maison des Parker. Là, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal.

Maman m'a confirmé la mauvaise nouvelle quand je suis rentrée. Peter est rentré vers les deux heures du matin, pour annoncer à sa tante que M. Parker avait été assassiné par un voleur qui lui voulait sa voiture. D'après ce que j'ai compris, M. Parker est mort devant les yeux de Peter...

J'ai toujours du mal à y croire!


	15. 5 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**5 mai - 13h45**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement de M. Parker. Pourquoi faut-il que des personnes comme lui meurent aussi tragiquement? Que va devenir Mme Parker? Et Peter? Depuis la mort de son oncle, il n'est plus le même. Il a sans cesse les yeux dans le vide, il ne participe plus pendant les cours...

Je ne supporte pas les enterrements.

Je veux de la fête, de la joie, de la VIE !

**16h30**

Je n'ai pas réussi!

Pas réussi à assister à la cérémonie. Rien que de voir Mme Parker en larmes, avec Peter à ses cotés, les mâchoires serrées... je suis repartie!

Tout cela, l'ambiance à la maison, papa et maman, Flash et moi... j'ai craqué! Je suis allée dans le square à coté, et j'ai pleuré. Encore.

La cérémonie se terminait vers 16h. Je voulais quand même passé sur la tombe de M. Parker, pour lui montré que même si je n'étais pas à la messe avec les autres, je pensais quand même à lui. En remontant les allées, j'ai aperçue Peter, qui était toujours devant la tombe. Il paraissait toujours stoïque, le dos bien droit et les mâchoires serrées. Puis je l'ai vu se courber de plus en plus, avec un rythme saccadé. Il pleurait. J'imagine qu'il doit maintenant se montrer fort vis-à-vis de sa tante. Ici, il pouvait craquer. Personne ne le verrait. Excepté moi.

J'ai reculé. On a besoin de pleureur seul.

Toujours.


	16. 8 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**8 mai - 00h00**

Tout s'est si vite enchaîné. Les devoirs se multiplient à une vitesse folle, mais aussi les fêtes, auxquelles je suis toujours invitée. Et je fais plein de petits boulots aussi. Je veux partir de cette maison le plus vite possible, et je dois gagne de quoi payer mes premiers loyers. Le mois dernier, j'ai fait le ménage dans des bureaux, toujours après les cours, et jusqu'à 23h30!

Bon allez, je me couche. Sinon, Flash va encore me faire la remarque comme quoi "populaire" et "tronche de zombie", ça ne va pas ensemble.


	17. 11 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**11 mai - 08h35**

Repas familial ce midi : moi, papa, maman, ma sœur Gaby (que je verrai enceinte pour la première fois, et elle en est déjà à son quatrième mois) et son mari Jim.

Gaby et Jim se sont connus au lycée. Elle était pompom girl et lui quaterback. Tous deux, ils formaient le couple le plus enviable du lycée. Dès leur diplôme en poche, ils se sont mariés et sont partis le plus loin possible de NYC.

Ca y est, c'est parti. Papa et maman commencent à crier. Je vais descendre, pour essayer de limiter les dégâts avant midi.

**17h00**

Journée famille ratée.

Après-midi d'horreur.

Pas à cause de papa et maman en plus. Pour une fois qu'ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts...

Non, c'était à cause de Gaby et Jim.

Non, ils ne se sont pas disputés. Même papa et maman ont trouvé leur couple très mignon. Ai-je été la seule à remarquer cet air terne, dans les yeux de Jim? Gaby s'extasiait d'attendre un bébé. Papa et maman s'extasiaient que Gaby attende un bébé... Mais cet air dans les yeux de Jim... Il semblait si malheureux, comme dépassé par les évènements...

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Me changer les idées! Je vais appeler Josh. Lui et Flash organise un truc ce soir. J'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas venir, espérant que ce repas de famille allait être différent des autres...


	18. 14 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**14 mai - 15h40**

12 mai : fête chez Liz

13 mai : fête chez Flash

14 mai : Ciné avec Flash et sa bande

15 mai : fête chez Bonnie et Susan

16 mai : rien... à combler!

17 mai : sortie en discothèque... ou babysitting à 12€ l'heure? ...plus qu'un jour pour réfléchir...


	19. 15 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**15 mai - 12h30**

Je me suis levée il y a à peine une heure et je viens de déjeuner. Je suis complètement lessivée avec toutes ces fêtes! Papa en profite pour me répéter que c'est comme ça qu'on devient une traînée. Et je vois que maman commence à s'inquiéter pour ma santé, avec le rythme que j'ai en ce moment. C'est maintenant qu'elle s'intéresse à moi...

De toute façon, je crois que je vais accepter de faire ce babysitting le 17. Ce ne sont pas les réactions de mes parents qui m'y forcent, mais il faut que je sois plus raisonnable, et je ne dois surtout pas perdre de vue mon objectif de quitter cette maison! 12€ de l'heure, c'est vraiment rare! Et puis surtout, cette soirée en discothèque... je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas du tout! En plus, Flash n'arrête pas de me coller... assez près. J'en ai marre! Rien qu'à notre dernière séance ciné... Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que le film se termine le plus vite possible!

Bon, je vais leur dire que je ne viendrai pas, en prétextant une autre réunion familiale.

Comme quoi, une famille, ça sert!


	20. 17 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**17 mai - 19h00**

J'ai gagné 390€ hier! Youhou!

J'ai rencontré Peter Parker ce matin. Lui aussi rentrait d'un babysitting. Il veut gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir s'inscrire à l'Université. En tout cas, il à l'air d'avoir surmonter la mort de son oncle.

Flash sonne en bas. Il faut que je descende.


	21. 20 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**20 mai - 06h45**

Je ne vois plus le temps passer! J'ai trouvé le boulot du siècle, mais il est très prenant.

Mme Hamilton habite à trois pâtés de maisons, et refuse les assistantes à domicile. Sa fille, très inquiète et habitant Seattle, en a parlé à ma tante, qui en a parlé à ma mère, qui m'en a parlé. Et voilà! Donc quand je ne suis ni au lycée, ni chez moi, je suis chez Mme Hamilton. Elle est très gentille avec moi, et je suis surtout TRES bien rémunérée.


	22. 23 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**23 mai - 18h00**

Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler sur papier! Parce que Flash m'énerve!

Je travaille, et pourrait ainsi me payer un appart l'année prochaine. Il devrait être content pour moi! Mais non! Monsieur se plaint parce qu'il est toujours seul et non accompagné aux soirées! C'est vrai qu'avec ce boulot chez Mme Hamilton, je rencontre beaucoup moins de monde...

Mais je suis toujours aussi populaire. Je participe à beaucoup moins de fêtes qu'avant, c'est vrai. Et je ne vois plus grand monde, à part mes parents, Flash et Peter Parker, que je croise de temps en temps, puisqu'on est voisins. Et c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Peter. Lui, au moins, il est content que j'ai un job!

Alala... Flash... Je pense qu'il m'aime, donc c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas content de passer moins de temps avec moi. Et puis c'est tellement cool d'être avec lui au lycée.

Et puis, j'ai dit que j'étais heureuse avec lui.

non?


	23. 24 mai

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**24 mai - 16h45**

La fille de Mme Hamilton a jugé bon d'envoyer sa mère dans un hospice près de chez elle, à Seattle. Et que devient la pauvre Mary-Jane? Et bien maintenant, elle n'a plus de travail. En plus, les examens de fin d'année ont lieu dans trois semaines, et je n'ai pas commencé les révisions! Alors que d'autres, comme Peter Parker sûrement, ont déjà commencé à réviser depuis au moins 4 mois!

Flash, lui, commence franchement à baliser. Durant l'année, il n'a bossé que dans les matières où il excelle, c'est-à-dire une seule : le sport. Il ne veut même plus me voir jusqu'aux examens. J'avoue que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il change d'avis. J'avais envie de respirer...

Quand j'aurais mon diplôme et mon appart en Ville, tout sera plus facile...


	24. 13 juin

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**13 juin - 06h30**

Début de la semaine des épreuves.

Pendant mes révisions, ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose...

Mais je préfère en parler une fois les examens passés.


	25. 18 juin

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**18 juin - 10h05**

Fin des épreuves. Je suis plutôt confiante. J'avais bien révisé les trois dernières semaines, et c'est pas comme si je n'avais rien fait de l'année non plus!

Bref! Flash m'invite ce soir, Liz organise une grosse fête dans deux jours, et tout redevient comme avant...

Comme avant? Alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas comme au début de l'année... heureuse? L'étais-je vraiment? Pourquoi ai-je encore besoin d'écrire dans ce stupide journal alors que je dis que tout va bien ?

J'ai pensé à toutes ces choses dernièrement, et j'ai réalisé que je me contentait de paraître heureuse. Papa, maman, Gaby... Je fais tout pour faire croire que nous sommes une vraie famille unie, alors que c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. Le lycée, Flash, les autres...Je passe pour la fêtarde, celle qui a toujours de l'entrain et ui est toujours prête à danser...

Je pensais qu'en étant populaire, reconnue, je serais heureuse. Mais non... Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un masque, et ce n'est pas moi!

Cet appartement en Ville, la carrière d'actrice que je vais commencer...ce sera un nouveau départ. Et toi, journal, je ne te mentirai plus du tout!

Il ne me reste que quelques petites choses à régler avant...


	26. 13 juillet

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**13 juillet - 23h05**

Aujourd'hui, c'était les résultats des exams et la remise des diplômes. J'ai été reçue avec un C+. Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi bien réussi!

La remise des diplômes est assez étrange. Tout le monde porte sa toge verte et arbore sa "toque" de fier diplômé! Debora Perkins a reçu le prix littéraire, Peter le prix scientifique, et Flash le prix sportif!

En parlant de Flash, c'est bel et bien fini entre nous. Il ne me rendait pas heureuse, et il ne faisait même pas attention à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de vrai sur moi ? Rien. "Tu vas me regretter" m'a-t-il dit. Comme si j'allais regretter une personne qui n'a jamais été présente pour moi...

J'allais rentrer, mon diplôme à la main, quand Harry Osborn m'a rattrapée. Il m'a dit quelques banalités mignonnes avant de m'inviter à dîner. "Pourquoi pas?" me suis dit. Ca va me faire du bien de passé du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. On a beaucoup parlé, de tout et de rien. On a prévu de se revoir demain.

En rentrant, il y a une demi-heure, j'ai retrouvé maman dans la cuisine. Elle m'a trouvé un appartement pas très cher en Ville, et paye mon premier loyer! Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a essayé de me comprendre.


	27. 24 août

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**24 août - 21h50**

Je sais que ça fait un bail...

Mais c'est que j'ai plus une minute à moi!

J'ai enfin emménagé dans MON appartement. Maman m'a aidé à porter les quelques meubles que j'ai voulu emmener, c'est-à-dire ma table de nuit (où je range ce journal), mon armoire, et mon bureau, qui me servira à la fois de bureau, de table de cuisine et de table de repassage! J'ai décoré mon studio comme j'ai pu aussi...

Bref, je commence à passer des auditions dès demain. C'est pour une pièce de Shakespeare : _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Je vais me coucher tôt, histoire d'avoir le teint frais pour demain!

PS : demain, je revois Harry! Il revient de Paris, où il a séjourné trois semaines dans une vraie famille française! La classe!


	28. 25 août

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**25 août - 23h20**

Je n'ai pas été retenue pour la pièce! "Interprétation trop puérile..." Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je suis trop jeune pour interpréter Shakespeare? A presque 18 ans? Et Britney Spears qui ne savait ni chanter, ni danser, elle se trémoussait bien à l'âge de 16 ans devant les caméra!

Et... je sors avec Harry Osborn. Il est rentré de Paris un peu euphorique. On a parlé de son voyage, puis de l'appart immense que son père lui a offert et où il co-habite avec Peter, et enfin de ses études. Et puis là, il m'a embrassé. Et puis tout est allé très vite : on s'est souri, il m'a demandé si on allait "officialiser" notre relation, j'ai dit oui, il a souri, puis en me raccompagnant, on s'est à nouveau embrassé.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une fille comme moi sortirait avec l'adorable fils de M. Osborn?

Sûrement pas mon père...


	29. 26 septembre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**26 septembre - 15h30**

Je m'étais promis de ne réécrire dans mon journal que quand j'aurais enfin un rôle...

REFUSEE! REFUSEE! REFUSEE!

Partout où je vais, je suis refusée. Ou on me promets de me rappeler, et j'attends des heures devant le téléphone pour des clopinettes! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai entamé mes dernières réserves d'argent... Quel beau rêve, le théâtre!

Il va falloir que la star Mary-Jane Watson se recycle autre part.

Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas en parler à Harry. Je ne dois pas! S'il savait que sa petite amie actrice ne joue toujours nulle part... surtout pour le fils d'un riche industriel...


	30. 28 septembre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**28 septembre - 01h45**

Pas le moral!

Je suis officiellement serveuse au MoonDance. Je commence demain matin, de 7h30 à 17h45, tous les jours.

Crevée!

Ah oui, il paraît qu'un "homme-araignée" se balade à bout de toile entre les buildings de NYC! C'est maman qui m'en a parlé, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vu!


	31. 09 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**09 octobre - 19h30**

Ce job de serveuse est de plus en plus minant. En plus, comme je ne dis rien à Harry, je vais craquer, c'est sûr! Lui qui est toujours heureux quand il est avec moi... Je ne peux pas lui montrer que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, sinon il me poserait des questions. De toute façon, il ne remarquerait rien!

Ah, et j'ai rencontré Peter aujourd'hui! Ca faisait un bail! Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait du travail et...

En fait, je sortais du MoonDance, où je m'étais fait pincer les fesses trois fois durant la journée. Je m'étais dit que piquer 6 malheureux dollars ne serait rien... Bref, je faisait croire à Peter que je jouais à Broadway (co-habitant avec Harry, c'était plus prudent de raconter le même bobard) quand mon boss Enrique s'est mis à crier dans la rue que je devais lui rendre ses 6 dollars... Grillée!

Voilà, donc Peter sait tout sur mon statut de serveuse... Et il m'a félicitée! Parce qu'au moins j'avais un travail! Il m'a gentiment remonté le moral, et j'en avais besoin!

Je lui ai quand même fait promettre de ne rien dire à Harry...


	32. 14 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**14 octobre - 23h00**

Harry veut me présenter à son père! Il le vénère à moitié, alors ça me fait peur de peut-être le décevoir, ou de faire mauvaise impression...

La rencontre se fera le 18 octobre, lors du Festival du Monde Unifié (c'est un festival organisé par l'entreprise de son père, et qui se déroule à Times Square). Harry m'a conseillé de mettre du noir, pour plaire à son père, mais j'ai envie d'être différente. J'ai une robe chinoise rouge, qui va parfaitement avec l'esprit du Festival, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne la mettrais pas...

Ah oui! Spider-man existe bien. Le Daily Buggle a eu l'exclusivité en photo : cet homme-araignée voltige bien de buildings en buildings! Wahou!


	33. 18 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**18 octobre - 13h05**

Je ne suis pas prêêêêête!

C'est le jour où je vais rencontrer le père de Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry vient me chercher dans une demi-heure, et je n'arrive pas à faire ce fichu chignon chinois!

**18h25**

Ce n'est pas Harry qui vient de me raccompagner, mais une ambulance! Bon, je me calme, et je raconte tout depuis le début!

Harry est venu me chercher à 13h40, très exactement. Je voyais bien qu'il était stressé à l'idée que je rencontre son père, ce qui du coup, me stressait aussi! Arrivés au Festival, nous avons rejoint les collègues de son père dans une salle de réception avec vue sur Times Square! Nous étions tous les deux sur le balcon VIP d'Oscorp Industries, et nous attendions M. Osborn qui n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Et là, une personne déguisée en Joker, ou en Bouffon plutôt, est arrivé sur un planeur volant. Il s'est dirigé vers le balcon où je me trouvais et y a lancé des bombes! C'est très dur de tout écrire, car tout s'est passé en quelques fractions de secondes. Le bout du balcon sur lequel je me tenais s'est détaché du reste du building. J'étais au-dessus du vide, Harry semblait inconscient de l'autre coté, et l'endroit où j'étais menaçait de s'effondrer! Le Bouffon se tenait près de moi. Je criais et pleurais en même temps (ce n'est pas très glorieux, je sais). Et ce Spider-man a surgi de nulle part, en frappant le fou dangereux.

Tout s'est enchaîné très vite, trop vite! J'ai vaguement vu Spider-man sauver un enfant en bas, puis éviter une bombe. A un moment, il se tenait sur un de ces énormes ballons gonflés à l'hélium. J'ai crié vers lui pour qu'il m'entende. Il a semblé que cela ait marché, parce qu'il a ensuite sauté de ballons en ballons vers moi. Mais le Bouffon étai encore là, et ils se sont bagarrés devant moi. C'est d'ailleurs de là que proviennent les quelques marques sur mes bras, c'était des projections de morceaux de verres. J'ai essayé d'aider Spider-man autant que possible, en le prévenant si le Bouffon essayait de lui asséner un coup, mais j'avoue avoir été bien inutile, car tout se passait très vite! Bref, Spider-man avait le dessus, et là, je suis tombée dans le vide!

C'était horrible. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, puis j'ai senti des mains me saisir à la taille, suivie d'un brusque mouvement arrêtant ma chute. C'était Spider-man! Il m'avait sauvée! La foule applaudissait, mais je n'entendait rien. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme le plus incroyable, et il était en train de me faire visiter NYC à sauts de toile. Finalement, il m'a déposé dans le jardin surplombant l'église St Patrick.

Rhoo, mon téléphone sonne. C'est Harry

_S P I D E R - M A N_

Voilà! Il faut toujours qu'il me dérange! Et puis, il m'a bien reproché le fait de ne pas avoir suivi son conseil, en ne mettant pas de robe noire comme son père l'affectionne! Alors que j'avais passé du temps à me faire belle! J'étais vexée et...

Ah oui! Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire. Spider-man m'a déposée, a sorti une petite blague, à moi, mais aussi à destination du couple qui s'embrassait goulûment avant que nous arrivions. Il allait partir, alors c'était plus fort que moi, et je savais que c'était idiot, mais je l'ai fait : je lui ai demandé qui il était. Je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas à ma question. Il m'a juste dit : "Vous savez qui je suis.", avant de rajouter "Votre fidèle serviteur l'Araignée."

Il est extraordinaire!


	34. 20 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**20 octobre - 17h30**

Je viens de découvrir quelque chose! Et j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte avant!

C'est Peter qui prend les photos de Spider-man pour le Daily Buggle! Je n'en reviens pas! Et il ne m'a rien dit? Harry non plus d'ailleurs!

Tiens, en parlant d'Harry, je dîne avec lui dans deux jours. J'en profiterais pour lui demander plus d'informations!


	35. 22 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**22 octobre - 22h15**

Ca y est! Enfin revenue!

J'ai demandé à Harry pour Peter : Peter connaîtrait Spider-man un peu plus que nous! Il aurait dit à Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas sa réelle identité, mais que le héros ne se laissait photographier que par lui, pour être plus tranquille par la suite. Harry a même ajouté que Peter suivait parfois "_Spidey_" pour avoir des photos exclusives de lui, en pleine action! Il m'a avoué que Peter revenait parfois avec quelques bleus lui aussi. Pete sait que c'est dangereux, mais il a l'air d'affirmer qu'il n'y a que ce boulot qui lui permette de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa tante, tout en pouvant continuer pleinement ses études. Je ne croyais pas Peter si courageux!

**22h45**

J'allais oublier! Harry et Pete fêteront Thanksgiving dans leur appart. Je suis bien sûr invitée, avec May Parker... et le père de Harry! Je crois que je ne pourrais pas échapper à la robe noire cette fois-ci!


	36. 26 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**26 octobre - 20h15**

Je viens de passer une audition ce soir, pour une pièce d'un auteur moderne dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. J'ai été refusée. Encore et encore. Demain, j'en passe encore une autre, mais cette fois, ce serait pour jouer dans un soap opera. C'est pas vraiment ce dont je rêvais, mais il faut que je le tente.

J'ai pas le moral. Je vais téléphoner à maman. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit elle qui réussisse à me le remonter, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors...


	37. 27 octobre

Voici ce qu'aurait écrit MJ dans son journal intime dans le premier opus Spider-man de Sam Raimi.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

**27 octobre - 20h30**

Je suis trempée, et j'ai échangé le baiser le plus fantastique de ma vie!

Après cette audition ratée pour le soap, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je marchais dans la rue quand un groupe d'hommes a commencé à me suivre. Puis ils m'ont coincé dans une petite ruelle. Ils s'approchaient tous trop près, alors j'ai tenté quelques coups de pied ou quelques coups de sac. Mais les hommes se collaient de plus en plus à moi, me touchant... L'un avait même sorti un couteau...

Et là, Spider-man a surgi de nulle part et les a mis au tapis! Tous! En moins d'une minute! Puis il est parti. Enfin... je le croyais parti... parce qu'il a surgi derrière moi, en se laissant glisser sur son fil, la tête en bas, comme le font les araignées... Il a accepté que je le remercie, alors j'ai enlevé le bas de son masque pour l'embrasser...

C'était magique! Il pleuvait, j'étais frigorifiée, mais un tel feu brûlait en moi! C'était... indescriptible!

Mon Dieu! Je crois que je suis amoureuse de cette Araignée!

**20h50**

Ah, et j'ai vu Pete aussi, juste avant le baiser sous la pluie!

En fait, c'était très mignon de sa part : mis au courant de mon audition par sa tante, qui elle-même l'a su par maman, il a décidé de venir spécialement me voir à la sortie. En trois minutes, il a réussi à me remonter le moral. Il m'a même invité à manger un cheeseburger avec lui, mais j'

MINCE! Harry! J'ai complétement oublié que je devais dîner avec lui ce soir, juste après mon audition. Il y a eu ce baiser et puis... j'ai été déconnecté de toute réalité!

Faut que je l'appelle!

**21h15**

J'ai raconté à Harry mon agression, puis mon sauvetage par Spider-man (tout en omettant notre baiser!). Il a été compréhensif, comme quoi il faut que je me fasse agressée pour qu'il le soit! Il avait l'air de vouloir parler plus longuement, mais j'ai prétexter une fatigue pour abréger notre discussion. Il me rappellera bien demain de toute façon!

Alors, de quoi je parlais avant Harry? Ah oui!

C'est donc Peter qui voulait partager son cheeseburger avec moi! J'ai refusé à cause de ce fameux repas déjà prévu avec Harry... D'ailleurs, Pete m'a demandé comment ça se passait entre moi et Harry... C'est bizarre, parce que devant maman ou papa, je dis que c'est parfait et que je suis parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Mais avec Pete, j'ai du mal à mentir!

Quand il a vu la mine déconfite que je faisais, il m'a dit de laisser tomber, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pourtant, ça avait l'air de l'intéresser... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait l'air intéressé, et sa timidité a refait surface...

En fait, je crois que je draguais Peter Parker! Honte à moi!

Et puis la pluie est arrivée, suivie de mon baiser avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire qui existe!

Spider-man SPIDER-MAN S P I D E R - M A N

Bon, je ne l'écrirais pas une quatrième fois... S P I D E R - M A N


End file.
